Corvexians
Physiology *Height range: 1.8-2.0 m *Weight Range: 70-110 kg *Life Expectancy: 220 years Description ~25% of the population of The Realm Of The Free State The Corvexians, along with the Dowinites are considered by outsiders to be the founders of the Realm. This however, is strictly an unaccepted train of thought in the realm itself. Rather, the Corvexians' and Dowinites' ancestors were responsible for the Unity which brought the various migrants to the Gryan system leading to the entity known as An Sárstát Flaitheas The Corvexians evolved on Corvex at approximately the same time as the Dowinites did on Dowin. They are of a family of organisms completely alien to worlds that lack Corvex's nitrogen/oxygen split atmosphere. They lie somewhere in between mammals and arachnids on the spectrum of life; a form of life known in the Realm's common tongue as 'Feithiche'. The Corvexians evolved initially in the rainforest before spreading to the more open plains and tundras upon reaching their industrial revolution. The Corvexian's closest ancestor existed approximately 600,000 years ago and were very similar in biology. They were bipedal, compound eyed and featured an exoskeleton. They were almost exclusively carnivores. Their biggest competition for food was conversely their prey. They had a mutually inverse relationship with a species of smaller, but intelligent lizards. Each would kill and eat the other as a main food source. Overtime the ancestral Corvexians developed basic tools which gave them a distinct advantage over they prey/competitors. This allowed them to win out the evolutionary war, wiping out the lizards in the process. Although, initially providing large amounts of food, the declining prey population meant a lack of food for the Corvexians' ancestors. Hunting of weaker animals and gathering of fruits became necessary. This changed their diet to a diverse omnivorous one, that took full advantage of their tropical forest home. This increase in food supply lead to an increase in fitness levels amongst males competing for mates. The nature of the diet also contributed to intelligence levels. The smarter, more effective gathers and hunters were favoured by the females and intelligence become a desirable trait that heavily influenced mate selection, Over thousands of years this resulted in heightened intelligence which eventually lead to rudimentary agriculture, about 350,000 years ago. Since then they have adapted further but only changed slightly; less numerous but more efficient eyes, taller bodies and light epidermises supported by a better internal bone structure. A Corvexian has a light internal skeleton that acts as almost like a wire frame for it's dense outer epidermis which is a vestige of its evolutionary heritage. The Corvexians took longer than the Dowinites to reach an industrial age, but advanced to early space flight much quicker. It was the Corvexians who landed on Dowin and initiated contact between the two races, however, afterwards it was discovered that both had had several failed attempts prior to this. Corvexians are naturally very dexterous and take to fields such as engineering, surgery and experimental sciences by nature. They are a highly intelligent species and very laid back, despite their somewhat intimidating appearance. Traits&Flaws Trait: Handymen: The Corvexians have, through its history, been the inventors and technological innovators of the Realm. The first Graviton Drive, the first laser, the first locomotive were all designed and built by the Corvexians. Of course not all fit this generalisation, there are some renowned Corvexian bounty hunters for example, but it's a generalisation for a reason. Flaw: Pride: The Corvexians have an inborn pride in their work an take huge offense in any unnecessary criticism of it. Likewise, they easily become paranoid and lose amounts of self esteem. Equally so, they can become quite arrogant. Whilst always maintaining the altruistic doctrine on which they established the Realm, some Corvexians have still been known to think slightly higher of themselves. Category:Species Category:The Free State